Winged AotSnk Fanfiction
by MollyBeCute
Summary: You are a girl with wings in the SNK world. You may or may not like just try not to hate too hard. Trust me it gets better after the prologue.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is MollyBeCute here with my first story! I recently started Aot/Snk so I decided my first fan fiction would be an Snk one! ^-^ This was inspired by PotatosOnTheRun's _Humanity's Little Angel_ on Quotev. Kudos to your awesome story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Snk, The Characters, or anything else except for the story I am currently writing!

WARNING:

Possible spoilers

Prologue:

*3 Years Before The Fall of Shiganshina District*

"Stupid Military Police…" You muttered as you sped along the alleys and streets of the Underground District. "I can't be delayed today! I have to get this timing perfect if I want to get out of this craphole." Cursing, you slipped into a bar around the corner and slid your hood back on, it having fallen off your head as you had run too carelessly.

Jogging toward the back restrooms, you stood, allowing your 4ft long (color) wings to their full extent. After a short stretch, you wrapped your wings along yourself once again and moved your cloak to block your feathers from sticking out.

After exciting the bar , and a brisk jog you were finally at the entrance to the surface. You then stopped and pretended to look around. "Shoo brat." A guard said. "You know you afford so you have no business over here. Go back home to your mommy and daddy." Another guard added as he walked toward you. "Sorry sir, just looking." You said as innocently as you could. Finally your tiny size came in handy! He probably thinks I'm some seven year old or something.

"Whatever.." He mutters as he turns his back to you. The perfect chance! You knee him in the nape and shove him toward the other guard. You leap into the air, releasing your wings, quickly gaining altitude as you soared closer and closer to the surface. The Military Police started chasing you, but this time there was no way they would catch you in time. You pulled your (hair color) hair out of its (bun/pony/something like that) and let the wind catch it as you hit the fresh air. Here, they would never find you. Here, you were free.

*End Prologue*

I don't know how often this will be updated seeing how I have a very busy schedule with school and dance and such. Please don't hate too much, I don't write much but I really wanted to do this. Hope you enjoyed! Molly OUT.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Fall Of Shiganshina District

After spending the last 3 years on the surface, you had come pretty adapt at hiding from the MP without showing your wings. So far almost no one had seen you or your wings. As you walked out of the square that you had hid in, you noticed some drunk idiot spot a wing poking out. "What th-" He started to say as you shoved him into a wall, knocking him out.

Once you made him look like he had passed out, you walked as natural as possible to the edge. You poked your head around the corner of the square, spotting your latest victim. An elderly man, running a fruit stand. He was talking to a younger, skinnier man, pointing at something over by the wall.

You had no clue what they were pointing at, and you didn't care. All you cared about was stealing that (favorite fruit) while they were distracted. Once you had snagged a few, you made your getaway. You were halfway to the park were you hid your supplies when you heard something.

You turned towards the sound, pulling out your knife, prepared for the worst, and froze. On top of the wall, there was a hand. A titan hand. Your eyes widened. As you stared, a head rose above the wall. You were shocked. Those walls were huge, about 60 meters high. It should be impossible for a titan to touch the top, nonetheless stick their head over it!

The titan gripped the wall harder, and with a bang and an explosion, the gate exploded. The wind sucked you almost 15 meters before your wings swept out flying against the wing. After the wind ended, you looked back. There were titans of all sizes coming in. You panicked, flying almost 30 meters to see how many there were.

There were too many to count. After dive-bombing and running as fast as you could away from them, a cry interrupted your sprint. You looked to your right, seeing a crying child trying to pull rubble off an older girl. You looked back, noting that you probably had a little before the titans reached you.

You ran to the child, shoving a piece of metal off the other child's leg. After pushing as much off as you could, you began to pull. Even with you and the child's combined strength, you couldn't pull the girl out. As a small 3 meter titan crawled towards you at speeds faster than you thought a titan could move. You had run out of time.

You grabbed the little girl and began to fly. The titan ate the other girl whole with all the rubble on her still. The crawler lost no speed and kept charging after you, soon losing interest after spotting another poor soul. The child cried and screamed and beat her little hands against you, and you let her.

After dropping her off, more titans began running towards the only entrance out of Shiganshina. There was nothing you could do against the titans. You would be eaten. So you did the only thing you could do. You flew.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

How did they catch you! You were so careful! You had spent almost a year after the fall of Shiganshina District on the run from the MP. One of the MP recognized had recognized me as the kid who escaped from the Underground when I flew to save that little girl.

After flying away I snuck into Wall Maria under a wagon that was exiting the district. The MP were hot on my tail, more concerned about the girl with wings than Shiganshina District. I spent the next 9 months running, till all my crimes caught up to me.

I was cornered in the end of an alley, with a bag full of stolen goods. The MP were all over the place. There were 3 on the roof, swords drawing, frowning. There was a bald one who seemed to be in charge at the front. He nodded at his partner. The two of them charged. I leaped into the air, but the bald dude shot a something. My wing practically exploded. The pain was unbearable.

I flopped to the ground, gasping and holding my bleeding wing. I tried to kick one of the advancing officers, but he stomped on my foot as it moved. The pain was too much, and I passed out.

*A Few Hours Later*

I woke up covered in chains with my hurt wing poorly wrapped in rags. I moaned and looked up towards a guard outside of my cell. He looked back at me. "Good to know that you're up. Your trial is in a few hours and I didn't want to have to kick you." I grunted in response and looked around me.

The cell was maybe 3 deep and 5 across. There was a bucket in the corner that reeked of turd. I wasn't going to even touch that. I had three chains on each wing and one on each arm, two on my legs, and one on my chest. I guess they weren't too keen on me escaping. I started trying to pick the locks with anything I could find. Soon though, I gave up on any possibility of escape and went to sleep curled up in the corner of my new home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Erwin frowned as he read over the trial for Eren. Everything so far worked well enough for Erwin's plan to work at court. Hanji nudged his shoulder. "Can we go to the court now? Please?" She begged. "No. Eren's case isn't for two hours." Erwin replied shortly. "I heard there was a really exciting case that's happening before with a crazy mutant girl! Ooooo maybe I could study her! Oh think of all the experiments I could do!" Hanji drooled. One of Erwin's eyebrows rose. "Mutant?" He questioned.

"Ohhh yes the girl is 14, her name is (Y/n) and she's been on the run for years and Oh man all the crimes are severe and she once almost killed a MP officer when she shoved him away from her and he tripped over a roof and almost died and she ran away with her wings and-" Hanji stopped as Erwin turned to face her, his calm composer disappearing. "What? Wings?! Hold up, get in the wagon, we're going to court." Hanji squealed with joy as she jumped into the wagon. Meanwhile, Erwin stared out the window, deep in thought.

*Your POV*

"Are you awake yet? (L/n)?" The guard said as he poked you with his sword. You looked up to a younger, kinder-looking guard. "I am now." You muttered as he pulled you to your feet. "So. I've heard a lot of stuff about you. What do you have to say?" He said as he began undoing chains. "Nothing. No-one cares what I think anyway." You replied as you spat on the floor. He pushed you forward. "Okay fine I'll shut up." The guard replied as he shoved you forward harder than before. After a painful walk towards the court, you were finally there.

The court was packed. Half of the court was MP officers and a few people you had stolen from a few years back. The other half was full of citizens and a few people that looked like Military Police but weren't. You squinted towards them studying them for a hint of who they are.

The first one you say was a blond man with huge eyebrows that looked like huge black bugs. The second was a redhead woman with skinny glasses and a crazy smile. She creeps you out. You finally look to the third man, a older man with blond hair and a small mustache with a goatee. He was sniffing the air and the woman sitting beside him was freaked out and began scooting to the side.

"Let the trial of (Y/N) and (L/N) Begin!" You begin to ignore them as the trial starts. Soon the MP started talking about how much of a danger you were and then began to list crimes. "(Y/N) is responsible for robbing over 50 shops, knocking out around 70 innocent citizens, in-directly breaking a MP's leg, leaving a woman behind to die," and on and on went the list. You began to lose interest in the crimes and drift off a little, allowing yourself to pay attention just enough to tell when they stop.

"So far the evidence all points to the death sentence. What do you have to say for yourself (Y/N)?" The judge said to you. You ignored him and remained silent. "Since she appears incapable of defending herself, this case is closed." The Judge declared, and he began to raise his hand to end the case.

"Wait!" A man said. You looked towards the voice. The man with the eyebrows was standing with his hand in the air. "I am Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps and I declare that (Y/N) (L/N) can help us defeat titans! Her wings supply an ability stronger than 3D Maneuver Gear! She can kill titans faster and just as efficiently in flat land!" Erwin declared. Then all hell broke lose. The MP started yelling at him and the citizens were talking and the judge was banging on the table and Erwin was in the middle of it standing perfectly silent and calm.

After the Judge had calmed everyone down, the trial went smoothly. You just sat there, stubbornly refusing to speak anything but 'Yes' and 'No'. Erwin and the MPs battled over you, and in the end, Erwin won with a speech about how they had never seen a titan or watched them fight them and how useful you would be. You were put in a wagon with another kid who called himself Eren, and sent off to The Survey Corp's HQ.

-End Chapter Begin Lame Talking-

Molly here! ^o^ Sorry for the horribly bland court case I was too lazy to think up the inspirational speech that Erwin said and I've been writing chapter after chapter to try and make some before I start uploading chapter once a week or something like that. I seem to be suffering from a bit of a blank mind, I've been speeding things up to get to expeditions and stuff and I cant wait anyway, thanks for reading, I might upload some tomorrow night or something but starting Monday next week school starts and so does all my dance classes and junk. Thanks to whoever notified me that the Prologue that was titles epilogue is wrong. I got confused sorry!


End file.
